


a gentleness that comes

by fleurting



Series: Hogwarts365 Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lazy Days, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loved when they were able to be slow and gentle with each other. Too often their kisses were the means to an end but in the privacy of the field and the stillness of summer, they could go as slow as they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gentleness that comes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in May for the "caterpillar, stripes, slow," prompt at [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/). I lost/forgot about it until recently and decided to post it because I'm desperately missing warm weather right now.

Ginny dozed as she lay in the meadow near the burrow. Every so often a slight breeze would move the blades of grass and tickle her arm. There was a sort of quiet stillness in the air, no sound save for the light chirping of a bird, or the occasional faded echo of dog barking in the distance.

Luna hummed quietly under her breath, a tune Ginny didn't recognise, likely one Luna had made up. She was always doing that, creating things. Her mind seemed to be a canvas of infinite possibility.

"The butterflies have stripes," Luna said and Ginny nodded though she couldn't detect any stripes on the butterfly before them.

Luna sat next to her, tying flowers together into what mirrored a daisy chain, only larger and with flowers of all shapes and sizes. When she was finished she placed it on top of her head like a crown. She hummed, pleased, before settling into the grass beside Ginny.

Ginny rolled on her side to face her, getting up onto her knees and swinging one leg round so she had a knee on either side of her hips. Luna smiled brightly up at her.

"Hello."

"Hi," Ginny replied before leaning down and kissing her. Ginny loved kissing Luna, touching her. She didn't think she'd ever tire of it. Luna's creamy skin was as smooth as it looked. Her hair was soft on Ginny's calloused fingers. Luna even smelled wonderful. Fresh and airy. It was like mowed grass, almost, but with a touch of something sweet, like a shrub of honeysuckle. Her lips were soft and smooth, the opposite of Ginny's own dry, chapped ones. Luna didn't seem to mind though, if the way she sighed into Ginny's mouth was anything to go by.

Ginny loved when they were able to be slow and gentle with each other. Too often their kisses were the means to an end but in the privacy of the field and the stillness of summer, they could go as slow as they wanted, truly savor one another.

Or they could have if Luna hadn't gotten distracted, pointing to an insect in the grass and gasping, "Oh, look! A caterpillar!"


End file.
